Experiences With a Stranger
by acho0bl3ssU
Summary: A 'wet Tshirt contest' and a train ride home? What can this come out of?


Author Note: This is an onexshot with Horohoro and Tamao. It's my first time at it without a song along with it. It all started with me and friends talking about what we wished our love lives were like. Obviously mine was love at first sight. Tell me how it is and give me some advice and tips. Gracias, Merci, and Thank you.

Summary: It all started with a wet T-shirt 'contest' and a train ride home. Horohoro and Tamao don't know each other so they're complete strangers and sparks start to come out.

If you looked out of your window you would see a girl running with a white blouse, navy blue skirt 1 inch above the knee, white knee high socks, brown dress shoes and a black one strapped bag on her left shoulder. You guessed right, she attended private school.

She ran to her train stop which fortunately for her was just around the corner. She caught the train when the door was about to close in her face. Tired as she was, she couldn't sit anywhere since all the seats were taken. While sighing loudly, she thought about how her homeroom teacher would take off points for her tardiness and how improperly dressed since she wasn't wearing her dark blue velvet vest which was required on top of her white blouse.

Getting off at her stop, she continued to run to her private high school. As she walked into the building she was hoping to stop her best friend and only friend, Anna. She didn't see her but she hoped she would see her at their homeroom. Tamao walked in looking for a familiar face, sadly she didn't see her. Tamao cried bitterly on the inside and realized what a day it was going to be for a shy and quiet girl for her, lots of picking on.

As she was walking to her seat which was all the way in the back, the teacher stopped her and asked, "Where's your vest?"

Tamao looked down and said in a quiet voice, "It's at home in the washing machine."

The teacher glared and said, "Three points will be taken off your overall average. Remember to wash your vest earlier."

Tamao just nodded while thinking how stupid it was to have points taken off for not wearing a stupid vest. Also, she was wondering what she would cook for dinner tonight.

Near her 5th period class, she started thinking about food since she ran out of her house this morning she wasn't able to eat breakfast. Her health teacher chooses her to answer a question and she accidentally said apple when he asked her what caused HIV. She couldn't believe this day could get any worst but she was wrong.

Finally 7th period came and it was lunch. Tamao went to get her lunch with her lunch card and sat down by an empty circular table. A group of 'powder girls' a.k.a. popular came over and sat on top of Tamao's table.

"You know you don't belong here. How do you even get money when your parents aren't even here?"

"Um… money orders? Do you mind if you sit somewhere else please?" Tamao said hoping some way they would go away.  
"Sure," one of them lifted her hand and 'accidentally' knocked over her glass of water which spilled on top of Tamao's white shirt.

"See I told you she isn't a flat chest," a girl with blonde hair told the girl who spilled the water.

Tamao being shocked at what happened and why, she could only gaped in response. The guys all turned their heads to see if what they said was true. It was true alright. Tamao ran out of the cafeteria to the nurse's office hoping she would be able to go home early or get an ugly blue velvet vest. She would have used her binder to cover up the wet spot but she put it in her locker before she went to lunch. The nurse allowed her to go home early and notified the teachers of her predicament.

She walked through the not so crowded streets to the train station. Waiting at the train station was like hell, a lot of guys were giving her a weird look. She was ready to scream and kick them in the juniors if any of them tried anything unusually. Her train finally came and she sat near the end of the train hoping they would get off first.

As she was about to fall asleep, she saw a guy with wild blue hair, black headband to keep his hair up, white jacket with a high collar and beautiful light blue designs on them, black pants and he was holding a snowboard. She watched with caution as he put his snowboard down and took off his white jacket to show a tight black T-shirt showing off his abs.

"Ahh! Rapist! Get away from me!" she cried

"Actually I was going to give you my jacket to cover up your shirt since you seemed so uncomfortable. Since you kindly also said thank you I couldn't help but be of service." He said with lots of sarcasm and held out his hand with his jacket.

"Oh… I'm sorry I just thought… never mind I'm really sorry I didn't mean to." Tamao said with her face red with embarrassment.

"It's alright. Am I really that scary looking that you just had to assume I was a rapist?"

Tamao shook her head and putted on his jacket to cover up.

"Um… are you new here?" Tamao asked him.

"Oh. I'm just visiting my cousin who lives here. I haven't seen her for a while."

"I see. You live near the mountains?"

"Yeah how did you know? Are you a psychic? Are you stalking me?"

"I just assumed since you have a snowboard next to you but I wasn't sure since you were wearing shorts."

"Oh that makes sense, sorry." He started to chuckle which soon turned into a full hearty laugh. Tamao couldn't help but smile at the ecstatic stranger.

"Sorry but I tend to do that a lot don't freak out I'm always like this. That's enough about me. What happened to your shirt? Caught yourself trouble?"

Tamao's face dropped and nodded. She told him everything from this morning about her vest to, later as he called it, a wet T-shirt contest. Later, she learned that he had even more embarrassing moments than this. She learned that he once tripped down the stairs and screamed MAMA while going downwards (credits to Anne Xia my best friend) and someone actually recorded and has won 3 honors on youtube (WARNING: the video doesn't really exist!!).

Both of them got up and said, "Well this is my stop."

They both got off not knowing what to do at this point.

"Since I'm such a gentleman I'll walk the pretty lady home meaning you," he said.

"Gracias. It means thank you in Spanish." Tamao blushed from being called a pretty lady.

"De nada. It means you're welcome in Spanish."

As they were walking home, they occasionally made some small talk but were comfortable in their little world of silence. Tamao was already busy in her train of thought thinking who was this man who made it feel like nothing was there to hurt her, she was safe from everything it was all new to her. As she looked at his side of his face she couldn't help but think he was HOT. Shaking her head from side to side she just knew he was starring at her like she was some kind of manic. Instead when she turned to look at him, he looked… concerned.

"Are you alright? Does your head hurt? Do you need aspirin? I can go to the pharmacy its right there."

"What? No I'm fine I'm just… nervous about my test tomorrow."

The stranger sighed relived that the girl was alright. The comfortable silence took over again but this time the man was deep in thought. Why did he care if a girl was getting a headache? Why did he lend her his jacket? It was all questions he couldn't answer himself.

"Well this is my house…"

"Oh… I'll see you whenever I guess…"

"Um… here's your jacket and thank you. Oh it's raining. I hope I didn't postpone you too much from visiting your cousin."

"Oh, not at all. I'm sure I'll make it in time. Thank you for giving back my jacket."

Tamao nodded and was going to do something she never thought she was going to ever do especially with a stranger. She kissed him on the cheeks, as she was leaving it started to pour getting her blouse even more transparent. He blushed seeing the view.

"I should go now." However his legs wouldn't move. He and his legs just stood there like a pair of idiots. Out of no where he just pulled her in his embraced and smacked his lips on top of hers. They broke apart shocked at each other and he just left to go to his cousin's house while she went into her house to change.

With Tamao:

She changed out of her clothes into her blue pajamas and couldn't comprehend what just happened. Tamao looked down at her blue pajamas and thought of him. She just realized she never got his name. Upset at the thought, she decided to do her homework that was due tomorrow. When she was about to begin she heard someone screaming HEY. She looked out and it was none other than the nice blue haired stranger.

With Horohoro:

He walked down the streets hoping to find his cousin's house. While thinking he couldn't figure out her name so he ran back probably 5 steps since he didn't walk too far to find out her name. He didn't see any lights on the house so he decided to scream HEY until he saw a face.

"Horohoro! Me llamo Horohoro!"

He saw her mouth move but he couldn't hear her. He saw her pick up a pen and write in big letters TAMAO.

"I'll call you Tammy because I'm not sure how to pronounce that."

She nodded her approval.

Disclaimer: I know I shouldn't make a disclaimer at the bottom but I just had to so the idea wouldn't slip away.

Author's Note: Comment please! Any advice? Hm… this feels like a retard ending. But I don't think I'll have enough ideas to make a story. Oh wells comment please :-)


End file.
